


绯闻告急

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 二代超蝙罗曼史 [4]
Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 登超贝蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 布鲁斯擅长制造绯闻，克拉克则执著于澄清布鲁斯的绯闻。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 二代超蝙罗曼史 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837888
Kudos: 11





	绯闻告急

1.

对哥谭名人布鲁斯•韦恩来说，他最不缺少的除了金钱之外恐怕就是层出不穷的绯闻了。小报记者们对他的关心程度不亚于对待任何好莱坞巨星，只要有他出现的地方，看得见的和看不见的镜头数量都多到令人咋舌。他们对于追踪韦恩总裁这一天晚上和哪位模特搭了讪、那一天又邀请哪位电影演员出去兜了风这些事总是乐此不疲。而布鲁斯•韦恩本人在对待绯闻这方面也绝对称得上是狗仔心中的大慈善家，这位放浪形骸的大少爷从来不会对这种打扰到他私生活的跟拍做出谴责，甚至于，即使面对记者们不怀好意的追问，他也只会在镜头前扯出一个迷人暧昧的笑，他从不承认谁是他的正牌女友，也从不否认任何一场被拍到的约会，也正因此，和布鲁斯•韦恩有关的那一桩桩桃色绯闻，也就逐渐成了人们津津乐道的花边新闻之一。这是记者和读者都喜闻乐见的走向，他们总得有一些除了超级英雄和政治新闻之外的其他谈资，在狗仔们眼里，这位总爱左右手各搂着一个美女出现在公开场合的花花公子几乎是他们那些三流报纸的销量保证。

直到有一天，从未报道过任何哥谭相关的星球日报突然针对布鲁斯•韦恩最新的绯闻刊登了一则澄清。

2.

“真没想到克拉克这家伙去了几趟哥谭收集素材后脑子居然变灵光了。”

在挂掉通知印厂今天第三次加印的电话后，佩里又拿起面前的样刊喜笑颜开。一天前，他还为克拉克就算不要这个月的全勤奖也一定要挤出一小块版面刊登这则澄清报道的事一头雾水，没想到仅仅十几个小时之后，他的一时心软就得到了回报。毕竟，报纸三大卖点中只拥有超人这一卖点的星球日报主编偶尔也会担忧报社是不是遭遇了瓶颈期，而突然之间，克拉克•肯特却为他带来了另一卖点桃色新闻。这绝对是星球日报最不擅长的部分，若不是如此，佩里也不会真的从向来小得可怜的娱乐版块腾出那么一块地方。他更没想到，这篇看似有理有据的、所谓知情人士称布鲁斯•韦恩和A女星并没有任何暧昧关系的文字新闻居然还真的能引发轰动。就如克拉克向他保证的一样，这则绯闻的延续报道果然引起了读者的注意——因为在他们之前，压根没有报纸有兴趣去调查布鲁斯•韦恩的绯闻到底真实与否！于是，在回访了多个书店和报摊，确信今天一整天都有无数个从哥谭驾车而来的人买下了这份报纸时，佩里开始觉得把星球日报的受众扩大到哥谭已经不再是个奢望了。

“快进来。”

还没等克拉克抬手敲门，透过玻璃窗看到克拉克走向他办公室的佩里就主动跑去开门将今天的功臣迎了进来。他正想好好问问克拉克到底是怎么会想到这么天才的稿件，又到底是什么渠道让他掌握到这种爆料的，克拉克就深知他心意似的又递上了一份新的稿子：

“呃，这是针对布鲁斯•韦恩上个月和B模特的绯闻进行的调查。”克拉克习惯性地抬抬镜架，接着在镜片后谨慎观察起佩里的反应：“那个……我有可靠的消息证明B模特有固定男友，而她本人对于布鲁斯•韦恩迟迟未解释他们的关系也很是苦恼，我已经把这篇采访写完了，明天的娱乐版块可不可以……”

“可以，我现在就安排！”

见佩里答应得爽快，克拉克抓住机会继续小心翼翼地试探：

“那我下周可不可以继续去哥谭出差？我想多收集一些布鲁斯•韦恩的资料做一些独家的报道，顺便帮您调研下星球日报在哥谭能不能争取到更大的市场。”

要是佩里有兴趣去了解一下哥谭的媒体业现状，他就会知道克拉克说的话是多么荒谬的谎言。布鲁斯•韦恩早就没什么可以被普通记者深挖的所谓独家猛料了，在哥谭，这位名人是除蝙蝠侠之外所有杂志报纸都热衷于深挖的大人物，人们也总是乐意为这两位话题人物买单，凡是和布鲁斯•韦恩有关的事，大到今天又开了什么限量版跑车，小到他往垃圾桶里扔了个可乐杯都有可能和蝙蝠侠又抓住了什么知名罪犯一样成为当日的头版头条。

不过沉浸在喜悦中的佩里显然没兴趣真的抽空去了解一下那座在他心中形象远不如大都会的城市。

“可以，可以，什么都可以！”

面对就像突然开窍一般灵光起来的克拉克，佩里甚至在激动之下表示可以报销克拉克在哥谭的所有花销。克拉克当然不能告诉主编先生他来往哥谭不需要任何花销，这就像他不能告诉任何人他知道布鲁斯•韦恩的所有绯闻都是假的是因为布鲁斯•韦恩早就和自己交往了。所以最终，他也只能带着感激的笑退出了上司的办公室。

3.

克拉克毫不怀疑自己脱下披风和面具的男朋友有着不为人知的调皮一面，在和自己作对这件事上，这位被外界认为脑袋空空的韦恩少爷远比任何人都精通。比如他今天才刊登了采访试图向公众解释布鲁斯•韦恩和C名媛的所谓约会仅仅是为了生意，布鲁斯晚上便牵着女主角堂而皇之出现在了晚宴上。当他接受完一连串的访问后在会场内发现混入了一位来自大都会的记者，他的目光立刻就被那个站在角落一动不动盯着他的大个子吸引了。他得说，那个大高个闪在眼睛里的哀怨突然让他不想追究绯闻被对方擅自澄清的事了。

“肯特记者又来出差？”布鲁斯拿过一杯酒，不顾旁人的嘀咕径直就来到克拉克 面前，那个把情绪隐藏在镜片后头的男人在他看来实在执著的可爱，这引得他好心情地将自己的恶劣发挥到了极致。不过说到底，原本非要和他对着干的本来就是他这位钻起牛角尖来也十足倔强的男朋友，某种程度上来说，被莫名其妙“辟谣”的自己才是真正的受害者：

“真敬业啊。”他勾了勾克拉克别在胸前的记者证，亲昵的模样导致四周的人频频侧目。克拉克只遗憾这种司空见惯的调情并不足以让他和布鲁斯传出绯闻，否则，他也不必大费周章将澄清布鲁斯绯闻列为自己最近的重点工作了。

“我知道他们都等着拍下你和C女士的亲密照片。”克拉克轻咳一声，接着放轻了音量，“所以我也必须专程来证明你和她只是单纯的生意关系。”

“你这可是在砸狗仔的饭碗。”布鲁斯半真半假地抱怨，“他们也是要吃饭的。”

“你要是反对，大可不必派人把报纸都买下来。”克拉克不动声色地扶正就快贴到他胸前的布鲁斯，难免想要控诉布鲁斯就连对狗仔都有恻隐之心，却为何偏偏不能可怜可怜他这个备受煎熬的秘密男友。

“我就不能支持支持我男朋友的事业？”

布鲁斯踮了踮脚，在转身走开前，在克拉克耳边轻轻说道。情场老手的花言巧语让克拉克心里又泛上一阵甜蜜，好在，当布鲁斯再次成为晚宴焦点并在一片闪光之下搂住了另一位他不认识的女士，他就迅速清醒了过来。布鲁斯的嘴再甜，也一点没妨碍到他继续肆无忌惮地搞出更多天花乱坠的绯闻，而很显然，再也不想看到布鲁斯和任何一个人的亲密照片出现在报纸上的他必须得对此抗争到底。

4.

早在彼此坦诚了真实身份的交往最初，克拉克就知道和布鲁斯•韦恩恋爱不是一件容易的事。他要面临的，可远远不止是没有分身术的韦恩先生繁忙的日程，那些和布鲁斯如影随形的关注目光以及源源不绝涌向他的爱慕者从一开始就成为了自己需要提防的对象。偶尔克拉克早上醒来，在网络上看到布鲁斯和又一位（有时候是两位）美女出入私人别墅的照片时难免会为此感到惆怅，若是哪天布鲁斯大张旗鼓办了个盛大的泳池派对，那他会在看到照片的瞬间觉得全世界都是他的情敌。打算和布鲁斯长久走下去的他免不了要为未来担忧——总有一天，他会以超人的身份公开和布鲁斯•韦恩的恋人关系，为了避免这个事实最后也沦为被人一笑置之的无聊绯闻、为了让全世界都相信布鲁斯•韦恩从此只会是超人的伴侣，克拉克以记者身份代为澄清布鲁斯那些虚假绯闻的行动更是刻不容缓。

他频繁地出入哥谭，认真地寻找布鲁斯每一位绯闻对象的联系方式并以记者的身份征询能否进行采访；为了能问到那么一个和布鲁斯有关的引导性问题，他认认真真地准备有深度的提问稿以博得采访对象的好感。然而就像特地和他作对一样，星球日报刊载的澄清越有说服力，狗仔们就越能捕捉到布鲁斯•韦恩的劲爆新闻；前一天克拉克才将绯闻情敌人数从五十减至四十九，隔天布鲁斯搞的游艇派对就又将这数字拉回了五十三。

克拉克明白，和自己隔空拉锯在布鲁斯眼中是一种另类的情趣；克拉克也明白，布鲁斯•韦恩的行事作风越荒唐，就越不会有人将他和蝙蝠侠联系在一起。即使克拉克明白这一切，他也依然会在看到布鲁斯和他人状若亲密时不可自控地变成小心眼的男友，试图以最笨拙的方式来“解决”布鲁斯的所有绯闻对象。

5

佩里察觉到最近克拉克•肯特不务正业的问题越来越严重了——也或者是他挑选的这个新闻点大受欢迎导致他有那么点儿忘乎所以，总之，佩里发现克拉克待在办公室的时间越来越少。然而，佩里明白自己之所以能成为主编是有原因的，他时时刻刻都将星球日报的发展放在第一位，他不会因为被一时的成功蒙住眼就忘了他身为话事人更要懂得纵观大局： 

“你就不能再兼顾下别的？”佩里捉住难得回办公室一趟的克拉克将他揪到办公室里，克拉克战战兢兢递上的那叠平平无奇的社会新闻稿让他痛心疾首：“超人你都不打算再写一写了吗？”

“是你说如今关注超人的读者已经远不如从前那么多了……”

“那也不代表我们可以把超人的专题报道拱手让给别的报社！”佩里把竞争对手的报纸丢给他，不知何时居然成为时下热点的“你认为超人到底喜欢穿什么颜色的内裤”这种无聊话题刺痛了他的神经，顾此失彼绝对不是一个好的主编会犯下的错，他的理想，一直是要独自占据全美所有最热选题：

“你不能因为一直要在哥谭采访就忘了你在大都会的本职工作！”

“明天开始我会重新开始写超人的稿件。”克拉克还是那副唯唯诺诺的姿态，反正每天再多写几份超人的报道对他来说轻而易举，他看着佩里不满地柠起了眉头又机灵地补充道，“当然，布鲁斯•韦恩的我也不会落下的，我保证……”

“不，”佩里凝重地摇了摇头，“这不够。”

佩里意识到，只盯着一个热门话题永远不是长久之计。人们的兴趣来得快去得快，就算今天布鲁斯•韦恩的桃色花边依然畅销，谁又能保证明天它会不会像已经挖不出什么新鲜事的超人一样失去了风头？既然桃色新闻和超人如今依然大有讨论度，那他不仅两个都要，他甚至要把两者结合起来——

“我们必须调动起全世界读者的购买意愿！我们得让他们的目光被更轰动的独家新闻锁住！更夸张、更博人眼球的那种！懂吗？比如……比如超人和布鲁斯•韦恩闹绯闻了，对，没错，我们得想办法把这两个最有话题度选题的结合在一起！见鬼的，你要是能给我搞来这种等级的新闻，年终奖我可以给你翻一倍，不，两倍！你能做到吗？克拉克•肯特，告诉我你能做到吗？！”

“……好主意。”

几秒钟的沉默后，克拉克突然喃喃自语道。

“哈？”佩里的眉毛都快飞起来了，难道克拉克从头到尾都没有专心听他在说什么？

“没，没什么，我说我能做到。”

克拉克一脸郑重地承诺道。

“等等，你认真的？”佩里不是真的指望八竿子打不着的大都会的守护神和哥谭的花花公子传出绯闻，他只是在情急之下给看起来总是呆呆的克拉克打了个比方，这比方换成超人和任意一位明星约会或是莱克斯•卢瑟长出了茂密的头发是一样的，只要足够有话题度的同时又兼具娱乐性，那就是佩里想要的、百分百会畅销的新闻。

可谁曾想到，双手偷偷在背后握成拳的克拉克好像把佩里的比方当真那样用力点了点头。

6.

克拉克不会有比这更认真的时候了，在佩里无心的提示下，克拉克才终于迟钝地反应过来，原来比起不断澄清，让人们忘记一个绯闻的最好办法其实是制造一个更大的绯闻。偏偏太又正好就是这个爆炸新闻的主角——这不是上天为他制造的机会还能是什么？

“佩里想让我搞个大新闻。他想让超人和你传绯闻，否则就要开除我。”

他在布鲁斯又要参加一场晚宴前偷偷潜入了庄园，正在落地镜前悠闲打着领结的布鲁斯丝毫没被闯入者影响，他整理着西装，漫不经心地从镜子中看向伫立在他身后的大都会记者：

“你嫉妒起来的样子可真讨人喜欢。” 没想到吃醋还能让正直诚实的超人说起谎来面不改色，布鲁斯没有戳穿克拉克这番明显添油加醋了的说辞，他笑意盈盈地转过身，整个人倚靠在镜子上狡黠地轻笑，“可我想你应该很清楚，我也完全可以收购星球日报然后开除你的。”

“你不能在传出这么多绯闻以后还威胁我。”克拉克苦下脸哀号，“这不公平。”

“没人会在意布鲁斯•韦恩的绯闻到底是真是假。”布鲁斯试图做出抚慰，布鲁斯•韦恩就算一天传出一千桩桃色绯闻，看客也会在翻过这篇报道的下一秒就找到新的话题，“他们只是需要一些茶余饭后的谈资而已。”

“我在意。”克拉克的表情突然变得有些严肃，他摘下眼镜，让布鲁斯直视自己的湛蓝双眼，“我想成为你的唯一，各个方面，哪怕是闹绯闻，我也希望自己是布鲁斯•韦恩仅此一位的绯闻对象。”

也许再富有趣味的斗智斗勇，也不如直截了当表明自己的心意来得有效。

“或者我们各退一步，”克拉克一步跨到布鲁斯身前，以不容置疑的气势提出所谓的停战协议，“你依然可以传绯闻——但对象只能是超人，而肯特记者也不会再搅和你的绯闻，怎么样？”

“我还有别的选项吗？”

布鲁斯没办法在克拉克热烈的占有欲下继续负隅顽抗，他假意苦恼地瘪起嘴，下一秒却因搭上他肩头的手撞进了对面的怀抱里，在拿对方没办法这件事上，他们两个其实向来谁也不输谁。

“当然没有。”克拉克的下巴蹭上布鲁斯柔软的黑发，喉咙里发出满足的喟叹。

“真小气。”

投降的韦恩少爷在克拉克的怀里装模作样地叹气，却只是被笑得灿烂的克拉克偷得了一个吻。克拉克才不打算告诉布鲁斯自己早就做好了周密的安排，第一步，先由克拉克•肯特记者刊载超人疑似和布鲁斯•韦恩正在交往的报道；第二步，在大家都把这当成无稽之谈之时刊登红披风出入韦恩庄园的模糊照片；第三步，在整个美国都对这似是而非的绯闻津津乐道之际，主动站出来承认自己和布鲁斯•韦恩的恋情……

这真是个绝妙的计划——越想越兴奋到不能自已的克拉克搂紧布鲁斯暗暗地想，等布鲁斯踏出这个门，他就要立刻把一早就写好的文章发去给佩里打样。这样一来，佩里承诺的双倍年终奖就可以让他去买下那颗早就看中的求婚钻戒了。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2020年5月3日，以此记录。


End file.
